


Day 3. Oral + Day 4. Squirting

by infinitesheith (swrites)



Series: Trans Sheith Week [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Keith/Shiro (Voltron), Established Relationship, First Time, Highschool AU, M/M, Oral Sex, Squirting, Trans Keith (Voltron), Trans Male Keith (Voltron), Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:08:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23214550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swrites/pseuds/infinitesheith
Summary: I decided to combine Day 3 and Day 4 since I ran out of time on Tuesday to write.Shiro just won the biggest football game of the season and has driven to lookout point with his boyfriend Keith. They’ve never gone farther than first and a half base because of how shy Keith is while transitioning, and Shiro only wants to do what Keith is comfortable with. Keith has been on T for about 6 months now, and he finally feels comfortable enough with his body to try going farther.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: Trans Sheith Week [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666627
Comments: 10
Kudos: 232





	Day 3. Oral + Day 4. Squirting

It’s a Friday night, and Shiro scored the winning touchdown at their high school’s most important game of the season. The whole town is celebrating. Keith ran onto the field and into his boyfriend’s arms the second the buzzer sounded announcing their win, and they haven’t stopped touching since. The boys had piled into Shiro’s beat up old pickup truck and driven out to lookout point, their usual go-to spot after a game. They’d spent the past several months of their relationship taking things slow, working up to kissing and then making out and then some light touching, but Shiro never pushed past the boundaries Keith laid out for him. Keith’s a little gun-shy when it comes to this sort of thing, not because he doesn’t trust Shiro, because he does. Implicitly. But he gets dysphoric about certain things, and Shiro wants to do everything he can to make his boyfriend feel comfortable and safe.

But tonight is different. It’s been a few months since Keith started hormones, and Shiro has fallen more and more in love as he’s seen Keith slowly,  _ finally, _ becoming comfortable in his own skin. Even with the new surge in confidence, he’s never pushed or asked Keith for anything, letting Keith set the pace for their explorations. 

When Keith asked Shiro, full-body blushing, if they could try letting Shiro touch his chest, Shiro’s heart nearly burst with affection. The fact that Keith trusts him enough to explore that with him means absolutely everything. He nodded, and said, “absolutely whatever you want, baby.” That night they found out that with the other changes T has given him, he doesn’t deal with chest dysphoria anymore. That, and he really  _ really _ loves the way it feels when Shiro sucks on his nipples. 

That had been two months ago, and they hadn’t gone any farther than that, Keith still too unsure about letting anyone see him naked below the waist to do any more. But tonight, tonight is different. Tonight, as Shiro caught Keith by the waist and lifted him up to kiss him hard, Keith pulled back and purred into his ear, “third base, lookout point, thirty minutes.” 

Shiro was caught so off-guard that he nearly dropped Keith, but he recovered quickly and asked a quick “are you sure?” muffled by Keith’s tongue, his giddy excitement returning when Keith rolled his eyes and kissed him harder.

So they’re in Shiro’s old Chevy, both high on adrenaline and drunk on each other, kissing and groping and bursting into giddy laughter. Keith is sitting in Shiro’s lap, his wiry thighs bracing Shiro’s thick, muscled ones in a stark contrast as they kiss, tongue and teeth clashing occasionally in their adrenaline-imposed mania. Shiro’s hands are in Keith’s hair, pressing flat against his shoulder-blades, digging into his hips, cupping his ass, and everywhere he touches lights a fire inside Keith. He’s burning up from the inside out; Shiro is setting him ablaze, and Shiro is the only thing that can soothe him. 

Shiro is just as drunk on Keith; he can’t get enough, he has to touch every inch of his boy. He kisses a white hot line down Keith’s neck, and  _ god _ the way the smaller boy moans his name absolutely wrecks him. Shiro’s been half-hard since Keith kissed him hard enough to bruise on the football field, but now that he’s got him in his arms, wanton and desperate and whining his name, he’s so hard it hurts. He puts his hands on Keith’s hips and squeezes, asking a silent question that Keith answers by groaning into his mouth and rocking their hips together.

They both moan, their breathing coming faster as pleasure shoots molten sparks up their spines before coming back down to settle between their legs. Keith can feel every inch of Shiro’s cock through the ratty basketball shorts he changed into after the game, the thin fabric only serving to provide a lack of friction that has Keith rocking insistently into his boyfriend’s lap, panting into his mouth. 

Keith,” Shiro groans, pulling back to catch his breath, but seeing the absolute blazing lust in Keith’s eyes sends his head spinning. Keith is an absolute  _ vision. _ His hair is mussed and unkempt, and dazzlingly violet eyes meet his from underneath beautifully thick eyelashes that fan his flushed cheeks, the rosy tint accentuating his shockingly pink lips that are slightly parted, breathing heavily. Keith looks comfortable and sex-crazed, and the fact that  _ Shiro _ is the one to make him look like that has Shiro catapulting dangerously close to coming as Keith presses their hips together again, the insistent heat coming from between the boy’s legs wrapping around Shiro’s cock like a glove. Keith is the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen, and Shiro absolutely  _ needs _ to see him come.

For the first time in the history of their relationship, Shiro asks for something he hasn’t already been given permission for.

“Keith, god. We don’t have to do anything you aren’t ready for, but god, baby. I need to make you come, I gotta get my mouth on you, please,” Shiro says, fingers digging into Keith’s hips as he ruts up against his boyfriend’s blinding heat. Shiro is fully prepared for Keith to say no, and he’ll drop it no questions asked, but instead Keith whines, a high pitched, desperate sound and he tangles his fingers roughly into Shiro’s hair, crashing their lips together.

“Shiro,” Keith growls between rough kisses, “if you don’t -” kiss - “take my pants off right now-” kiss - “I may have to actually strangle you.”

Shiro needs no further encouragement, and in a surprising show of agility in such a cramped space, he pulls Keith to him with a firm arm against his back and flips them, depositing his boyfriend onto the age-worn leather of the bench seat and settling between his legs. Keith gasps softly in surprise and laughs, a rough, seductive sound that has Shiro’s cock throbbing against Keith’s ankle. Nimble fingers have Keith’s pants unbuttoned and zipper undone in seconds, and Keith lifts his hips up to help as his boyfriend peels him out of sinfully tight pants, taking his boxer briefs with them. 

A small flicker of nerves blooms in Keith’s stomach- he’s never done this before, not with anyone. But Shiro leans down and kisses his knee, smiling down at him softly with those big brown eyes shining with love and adoration and desire, and just as quickly, the anxiety melts away. He trusts Shiro. Shiro has never seen him as anything but the boy he is, even before hormones, and letting him see what’s between his legs won’t change that. Shiro kisses Keith’s other knee, waiting patiently for Keith to decide whether to stop or continue, and Keith finally returns his smile, and nods. 

Shiro’s gaze instantly turns molten, and the change is so sudden that it makes Keith’s stomach tighten in anticipation, wetness surging forward from the core of him as his boyfriend gently pulls his knees apart, skating his lips up Keith’s thighs teasingly. Shiro’s eyes never leave Keith’s, pressing kiss after kiss in a straight line up each silky thigh, and he whines impatiently.   
  
“Shiro,” Keith whines, and this time it’s his turn to get so aroused his whole body throbs as Shiro lets out a low, amused chuckle. It’s an absolutely sinful sound that wraps around Keith’s dick and squeezes, and for the first time since Shiro got Keith’s pants off, he breaks eye contact and looks down.

“Keith….” Shiro says in a hushed voice, awe lining the single syllable, and Keith blushes furiously.

“Shiro!” Keith says indignantly, hitting the older boy in the shoulder with his knee. “Shut up!”

Shiro laughs again, making Keith blush even harder. “No way, baby, you’re breathtaking. Can I…?”

Keith groans, nodding as he covers his eyes with an arm thrown over his face. “Please, Shiro, yeah,” he says breathlessly, and his pulse spikes as he feels Shiro’s weight shift around on the seat, his cock throbbing again in anticipation. He doesn’t have to wait long; Shiro is just as eager as he is, and the second he gets comfortable his tongue is on Keith’s cock, tracing a hot line from the tip down to his folds, and Keith cries out sharply. His hands fly up to knot in Shiro’s hair, and Shiro groans, dipping his tongue into Keith’s heat before pulling back up to wrap his lips around his boyfriend’s beautiful little cock. 

“Oh, my god Shiro,” Keith cries out, grip tightening in his boyfriend’s hair as Shiro starts sucking his cock, lips moving up and down the length of it slowly. He had no idea it would feel like this, so  _ right _ . Keith’s gotten enough growth to have Shiro actually suck him off, and  _ holy shit _ it feels good. “Oh, god, yeah fuck, Shiro,  _ fuck- _ ” He’s cut off mid-sentence as Shiro pulls back, but he doesn’t have time to voice a complaint because Shiro’s tongue is inside him, the thick muscle thrusting into his hole, and the slick sounds coming from between his legs is so fucking lewd that he whines, a fresh pang of arousal bringing a new surge of wetness straight from the core of him directly into Shiro’s mouth. Shiro groans directly into Keith’s pussy, pressing his face as flat against the younger boy’s groin as possible, thrusting his tongue in even deeper as he laps up the fucking incredible taste of his boyfriend.

“God, baby, you’re so fucking wet,” Shiro says, his voice rough, “and you taste so goddamn sweet, fuck.” 

Keith just whines in response, rocking his hips up into the sensation of Shiro’s tongue fucking into him at a steadily increasing pace, his nose brushing against Keith’s cock intermittently, almost teasingly. Just when he thinks he’s got a handle on the rhythm Shiro has set, he’s thrown off-balance as Shiro pulls back to lick burning hot circles around the tip of Keith’s dick, pressing the flat of his tongue against it and flicking gently for a few moments just to hear Keith keen, then rolling his tongue slowly around the foreskin. He continues his lengthy exploration of every millimeter of Keith’s cock, taking his time to savor every sensation, every texture, every taste.  _ “Shiro,” _ Keith whines again, and he chuckles, the boy’s cock still in his mouth. Shiro wraps his lips around it and starts sucking him again, only he’s not going slowly like last time. He’s sucking Keith’s cock like it’s the last thing he’ll ever do. 

Keith feels his orgasm approaching, and it feels  _ so _ different, he feels the white-hot pleasure travel down from his groin and up his shaft slowly, and his eyes snap open, expression wild as he locks gazes with Shiro, who immediately understands and groans deeply, encouraging the boy as best he can without breaking his rhythm. 

“Shiro, oh, oh, oh,” Keith chants, fully rutting his hips into the air now, effectively fucking Shiro’s mouth, and god  _ damn _ if that isn’t sexy as fuck. Shiro groans again and slides a single thick finger into Keith’s dripping hole, stretching him open with a burn that feels better than it has any right to, and before Keith can even process that, Shiro is pressing his finger right into that little bundle of nerves a few inches inside and oh. Keith is coming. It feels like it happens both in slow motion and all at once; Keith’s fingers tighten in Shiro’s hair, his hips stuttering as his back arches sharply like a cat, his head falling back onto the seat as he shouts Shiro’s name. 

Shiro doesn’t stop then, either, he keeps sucking Keith’s cock and pressing into that spot, milking Keith through orgasm after orgasm, his pussy getting wetter and sloppier, gushing around Shiro’s finger, until-

Keith  _ screams _ Shiro’s name, nails digging into the older boy’s scalp sharply, his toes curling, digging into the seat and Shiro barely has time to hiss in pain before Keith is squirting, and  _ fuck _ he’s squirting all over Shiro’s jersey. His legs are trembling and his vision is white and all he can feel is Shiro’s mouth on his cock and Shiro’s finger lighting him up inside. By the time Shiro begins to slow down, the front of his Jersey is completely soaked with Keith’s come, and he’s only a little surprised at just how sexy he thinks that is. Keith is whining and keening, breathing in ragged little gasps as Shiro slowly guides him down from the edge. Shiro carefully removes his finger and kisses Keith’s comesoaked thigh, which trembles underneath his lips. 

“Just breathe, baby, I got you,” Shiro says in a voice so gentle it almost makes Keith cry. 

Shiro’s got him. 

“Mm,” Keith croaks in reply, nuzzling into the clean hand that Shiro offers to pet his face softly. They just sit there like that while Keith catches his breath, Shiro murmuring gentle praises against his skin. Finally, after several long minutes, his breathing has evened out enough for him to muster the energy to crack open one eye. Shiro meets his gaze with the tenderest expression Keith has ever seen him make. “What?” He rasps, and Shiro’s smile just widens.

“Keith Kogane, I’m going to marry you.”

And you know what? He was right.


End file.
